miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
One Eyed Jack
"One Eyed Jack'" is the sixth episode of Miami Vice's first season. The episode premiered on November 2, 1984 and introduces Lt. Martin Castillo (Edward James Olmos), as the taciturn and mysterious leader of OCB. Summary Crockett tries to help an old friend with a gambling problem and is accused of taking money from a racketeer. Plot While Crockett and Tubbs are conducting surveillance on a bookie suspected of being involved in the Vincent DeMarco/Albert Lombard organization, Barbara Carrow, an old friend of Crockett's, shows up about a gambling debt. When a muscle man shows up and starts shoving Barbara around, Crockett and Tubbs raid the bookie's office and take the goon into custody, after dragging them through the office and the marina restaurant. Barbara tells Crockett about her gambling addiction and how DeMarco took her husband Jerry's tools for his business to pay off one of her debts, and that she wants Crockett to get DeMarco to give his tools back, but she refused to file charges against the bookie or the goon. OCB gets their new boss, Lt. Martin Castillo, his no-nonsense style contrasts with the laid-back atmosphere in the Vice division. Crockett goes to see DeMarco (Joe Dallesandro) and lets him know that if he doesn't return Jerry's equipment he would clear his desk of all his cases and make his life one constant hell. DeMarco tells Crockett he sold the equipment and gave him $8000 as a cash equivalent. The minute Crockett takes the money Internal Affairs officer Schroeder (Dan Hedaya) shows up and arrests Crockett on the spot for taking a bribe from DeMarco. Back at OCB, Schroeder says DeMarco gave Crockett as the person paying him off in exchange for immunity from prosecution on racketeering charges. Castillo wants to keep Crockett off the streets while the IAD investigation continues but Crockett refuses and goes to see Jerry Carrow (Jimmie Ray Weeks), who also tells him about the toll Barbara's gambling addiction has taken on their marriage and his having to take care of their kids basically alone. Jerry has refused Barbara's constant requests for divorce saying he wants to work through this together for the sake of their family. Barbara has disappeared and Jerry doesn't know where she is. Crockett put out an APB on her, but before anyone can find her, DeMarco picks her up on a street corner in his car and takes her away. Tubbs goes to a poker game that DeMarco is running and does really well, DeMarco introduces himself and Tubbs says he's an enforcer out of Philadelphia looking for work in Miami due to the heat in Philly. DeMarco said he'll check his references out and get back to him. Crockett goes back to the St. Vitus Dance and Gina is waiting on him for a dinner date. They share drinks and spend the night together. Tubbs stops by the next morning and tells about his meet with DeMarco (and the $2700 he won playing poker). Crockett said the only reference that DeMarco can contact will confirm his story. Crockett gets a call that Barbara Carrow has been found, shot execution-style in a lake. Crockett immediately suspects Lombard/DeMarco is behind it, Tubbs and the new lieutenant go at it over Castillo's cold reaction to the killing, and a very distraught Jerry blames Crockett and the police for allowing it to happen. DeMarco takes Tubbs to a boat owned by Lombard (Dennis Farina) for a meeting, and he agrees to hire Tubbs as enforcer for his Black/Latin action in the Miami area. Schroeder is looking through all of Crockett's files as part of his investigation, causing Crockett much stress. Gina and Trudy find no evidence tying Barbara's murder to DeMarco. Tubbs goes to a cockfight DeMarco is behind to get Tubbs ready for his new role, the man running it locally, Angel, only has $4000 to give to DeMarco for the fight take, apparently betting on his own fights. Tubbs takes him alone and tells him he will cover the full $6000 he owes DeMarco, and to tell anyone that calls he paid the full $6000. Tubbs shows DeMarco the money he got from Angel, and they leave to meet Lombard at his club. At the club, DeMarco tells Lombard he collected $4000, but Tubbs tells him $6000, so Lombard abruptly leaves to make some calls because of the discrepancy, and he wants to meet Tubbs and DeMarco on his yacht at noon the next day. In Castillo's OCB office, Crockett is talking about the Lombard case when Schroeder goes in and mouths off to Crockett about missing his meeting. Castillo admonishes Schroeder for harassing Crockett with his record of exemplary police work, and that he feels Schroeder has been had for believing DeMarco. DeMarco calls Tubbs wanting to see him, as Lombard has been calling, has his home and family under surveillance, and is fearing for his life. They bring DeMarco into OCB and force him to sign a paper confirming he made false statements regarding Crockett, and he will agree to be wired to get evidence against Lombard to avoid having his immunity from prosecution rescinded and a mandatory five year minimum sentence for his activities. DeMarco signs and Zito gets the paper to Schroeder to "eat", and Crockett is off the hook. Tubbs, DeMarco and Lombard meet on the yacht, which suddenly takes off and the Vice cops pursue. DeMarco breaks down and reveals his wire to Lombard, in the meantime Jerry Carrow has snuck onboard intending to kill DeMarco and succeeds, just as Crockett busts in to take Lombard in, but since they don't have anything to hold him on he will be out of jail shortly. Crockett and Tubbs discuss Jerry's future, he will probably go to jail for awhile, but due to extenuating circumstances his sentence may be reduced, then take some time fishing on the St. Vitus Dance. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Dan Hedaya as Metro-Dade IAD Officer Ben Schroeder *Dennis Farina as Albert "Al" Lombard *Jimmie Ray Weeks as Jerry Carrow *Joe Dallesandro as Vincent DeMarco Co-Starring *George Kyle as Russo *Janet Constable as Barbara Carrow (uncredited) Notes * Dennis Farina, a former Chicago cop, would appear again as Albert Lombard in the Season 1 finale "Lombard" and Season 5's "World of Trouble" as well as star in Michael Mann's 1986-88 series "Crime Story", and served as a technical advisor in Mann's "Thief" and "Manhunter". * Farina also played the part of Jack Crawford in Manhunter alongside fellow Miami Vice guest stars Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Michele Shay (from "Theresa"), Bill Smitrovich (from "Brother's Keeper" and "The Prodigal Son") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"), as well as Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott. * Castillo would first display the famous staredown he used when he was disappointed with a member of his squad or someone in law enforcement after asking Crockett about the report on the goon bust earlier in the day. * Crockett first uses his famous line "I will clear my desk of all my cases and make your life one living hell!" in this episode, a line he would frequently use to adversaries throughout the series. Music *"New Girl Now" by Honeymoon Suite (at pool) *"Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton (Crockett and Gina on boat) *"Jump (For My Love)" by The Pointer Sisters (Tubbs, DeMarco and Lombard in club) Quotes * "Don't EVER come up to my face like this again, Detective!" -- Castillo to Tubbs * "If Miami doesn't have it, no one's thought of it yet!" -- DeMarco to Tubbs * "Who do you think you are, to come into my office and bad-mouth one of my detectives?" -- Castillo to Schroeder * "Dealer's Choice, Vinny: Jail, or lunch!" -- Tubbs to DeMarco * "Get this (false statement against Crockett document) to Schroeder, tell him to eat it! -- Tubbs to Zito Category:Miami Vice Season 1 Episodes